


“its okay, im here.”

by marsiscool



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, IRL Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Past Sexual Assault, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sexual Assault, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsiscool/pseuds/marsiscool
Summary: “its okay, im here.”———in which tommyinnit is sexually assaulted and his friends start to see his change in manors.(TRIGGER WARNING!!!! DON’T READ THIS IF YOU’RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANY OF THE TAGS!!!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	1. Diary

**Author's Note:**

> I have trauma towards this topic. IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS EXIT!! I don't want anyone to feel obligated to read this. This story isn't me fully self-projecting but a lot of these events have happened to me, and this is just a coping method. If tommy has any discomfort or asks me to take it down, I will with no hesitation
> 
> In case you're curious, this chapter is like a diary. In this story Tommy keeps a diary where he puts all his secrets into. This page is to show you what had happened without me having to go into explicit detail about what had happened.

—————————————  
after school. (he basically just got home since he just wrote this!)  
—————————————

I remember walking home from school. I had just gotten done with my last class of the day which means it’s now around 6:00 pm. I had felt really uneasy. I remember while heading to the bus stop I had decided to go grab a snack from the gas station since it had been about 5 hours since I last ate anything. While walking back I took a shortcut through an alleyway. I regret that so much. I had heard quiet footsteps behind me, but as I looked back I saw nothing. I was scared so I started running, after about a few seconds I saw a person in front of me, I couldn’t see what they had looked like due to me being in an alleyway and it being quite dark due to theshadows of the buildings around me, but they were tall. Taller than me, which is saying something.

They started walking closer to me, I tried to run back the other way but it was too late. They grabbed him. I got a better look at them and I noticed it was a guy, or what I at least presumed to be.

He touched me. He forced me to do things I didn’t like. I didn’t want to do those things. I had begged. I felt worn out. He told me if I told anyone or anyone found out he would do it again, which I really don’t want to happen. 

He drove me home because the bus had already left and I definitely couldn’t walk all the way home limping like this.


	2. Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANY OF THE TAGS, I AM WARNING YOU AGAIN PLEASE!!!
> 
> would like to mention i am in NO WAY sexualizing tommy. i’m writing this out of trauma and it’s my way of coping.
> 
> if you have trauma and sexualize minors due to that PLEASE GET HELP. that is so disgusting. 
> 
> there will be no romantic relationships in this (other then parents being married) and if there were i will have them BOTH be comfortable with shipping AND i will not sexualize them. i respect content creators boundaries as much as i can <3

I woke up in my bed really confused, I was overwhelmed and confused by the recent events.

As I woke up more I remembered everything. I started panicking. I remembered the words he said, the actions he did. Everything.

I started crying. I couldn’t take it. “W-why..?” I somehow choked out in between sobs. Deep down I knew it was my fault. I mean I was the one who went down the alleyway right? 

I then remembered I had to stream with the sleepy bois and tubbo. Fuck. 

I checked the time to see it was 9 pm, I was supposed to be on at 8. I quickly grabbed my phone to see I had 15 missed called from tubbo and around a hundred messages. I quickly read them too see everyone was worried and wondering where I was, I was still sobbing though so when typing out my message it came out really messy.

DreamSMP Discord  
General-

Tommyinnit - 9:02:36  
”hey evreyine srry i missed the stresm I was busy with my mum”

I quickly sent that not looking over it, besides my eyes were blurry and wet due too crying.

3rd person POV

Everyone in the group chat found that really weird. They were confused as to why he didn’t just text them and tell them he couldn’t make it? Plus he had messaged them on his way out of school. It didn’t add up to them.

In the SBI + tubbo group chat 

Tubbo - 9:03:22  
“uhm.. anyone else find that message.. suspicious..?”

Philza - 9:03:40  
“you’re definitely not the only one.”

Wilbur - 9:03:59  
“yeah.. didn't Tommy JUST have his phone as he was leaving school? why didn’t he have it then? plus tommy usually has okay spelling, he basically spelt everything wrong in that message.”

Techno - 9:04:09  
“hey @Tommyinnit can you call? we just wanna talk”

Tommyinnit POV

I just read their messages and I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t call them because then they would hear how shaky my voice was, but if I didn’t I couldn’t assure them I was fine. 

I ended up deciding to just call them, I have to calm down though.

After about 5 minutes of calming down and relaxing my voice, I was finally able to reply and say I could call. 

Tommyinnit - 9:09:48

“sure, sorry I didn’t reply i was grabbing something to eat”

Technoblade, Wilbur, Philza, and Tubbo all got into a call together.

3rd Person POV

Wilbur decided to start up the conversation with a normal “Hey Tommy,” trying to act like nothing was suspicious with what he was saying.  
“Hey guys,” Tommy tried to sound the most normal as possible, his voice was kinda plain and slightly shaky, although it wasn’t really noticeable.  
“Tommy, why didn’t you just tell us you were busy? You had messaged us right after you got out of school, but stopped texting us after a bit.” Philza was most definitely suspicious but wanted to make it sound like a normal question.  
“Oh, um..” Tommy had to come up with a quick excuse, he couldn’t just go ahead and tell them ‘Oh sorry! I missed the stream because I was just raped in an alleyway!’ Yeah, no. “uh.. my phone died! Sorry about that,”

They all had found it very off and could tell it was a lie, but decided to not ask anymore questions. They ended up even deciding to still stream, saying sorry for being around an hour late.

Tommy's hands shook in front of the start stream button. He knew everyone’s eyes were on him, he knew if he fucked up even a little bit everybody would know. He knew he had to put a smile on his face and act like nothing happened though. He knew if he said anything everybody would judge him and call him a slut, he was terrified of that idea.

He finally clicked the start live button, soon enough he saw all the PogChamps fly in chat. He wondered if they knew what had happened earlier if they’d still be doing that. Nevertheless he kept his smile on and drank his coke asking for Twitch Primes in chat. 

Around 30 minutes later after everyone got all into the stream, they ended up playing the SBI rust server.

Everyone in chat was wondering why Tommy wasn’t laughing as much, usually he’d laugh at even the slightest things but now he wasn’t even laughing at heavily funny things. 

No matter how well Tommy could fake his smile he just couldn’t seem to fake the laugh. He was actually usually pretty good at faking his laugh, he felt bad when nobody laughed at someone’s joke even if he knew it wasn’t funny so he’d fake laugh making everyone in chat go ‘LMAO’ even though it wasn’t even funny in the first place. Yet for some reason now he just couldn’t fake laugh. He could make plenty of jokes that made everyone else laugh, but deep down he knew it was half-hearted and it wasn’t even funny to him at all.

Wilbur caught on with what chat was saying and noticed that too, he noticed that Tommy usually would laugh when he called him a gremlin child but today he didn't crack a cuckle. He ended up deciding to ask him, “Hey Tommy! I noticed you haven’t been laughing at all this stream, like not even at the jokes you normally DIE laughing too. Is something up?”

Tommy didn’t know how to process that. He had read the chat but chose to ignore it, but being called out in a call with everyone else made him very nervous. “I- uh.. I don’t know, I'm just pretty tired..?” Tommy already knew he was terrible at lying, so hearing himself lie THAT bad made even himself cringe.

Wilbur found that reply really suspicious but decided to just go along with it. He didn’t want to make him super anxious on stream so he decided to maybe ask him off stream tomorrow with everyone else.

Over the stream Tommy was able to crack a few laughs here and there, but overall not much. Tommy and everyone else said their goodbyes to chat after about a two hour stream, they finally ended and Tommy was able to relax after a very stressful day.

Tommys POV

I knew I would probably get a few worried questions in the group-chat and on Twitter, but I was way too tired to care at all. Today was the worst and most stressful day of my life and I really needed a break. 

I messaged the group chat a ‘goodnight!’ and turned off my phone and finally went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER!!! i’m saying this again just in case but IM NOT sexualizing tommy!!!! the last chapter wasn’t explicit or anything all it said was ‘i was touched ways i didn’t want to be’
> 
> and i’m doing this PURE out of trauma and a coping mechanism. if any of them ask me to take them down i will immediately

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, i only wanted to do the diary part in this chapter! Next update should be soon :] edit: (update is out !!)


End file.
